


Shakin' Up Drama

by lunaraindrop, mhbills92



Category: SHAKESPEARE William - Works
Genre: A Midsummer Night's Dream - Freeform, Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, F/M, Hamlet - Freeform, M/M, Macbeth - Freeform, Twelfth Night - Freeform, romeo and juliet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 23:14:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4198716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunaraindrop/pseuds/lunaraindrop, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhbills92/pseuds/mhbills92





	Shakin' Up Drama

Rosaline walked down the hall, looking at her new school year schedule. It was so surprising just how many “fun” classes and extracurriculars she had lined up for the year. “Ok, it’s Thursday,” she muttered. “What’s on Thursday’s schedule?” She flipped to the second page of her schedule that had the list of clubs that were being offered for the new school year and their start dates for the fall semester. She looked through the highlights. _Science Club? No, that starts on Monday. GSA? No, that’s Tuesday. Woodshop?_ she thought with a smile. _No._ She frowned. _That’s on Fridays._ “Crap, drama club already?” she groaned.

“What was that?” Frye asked, causing her to jump.

“Geez, scare a person, why don’t you?” Rosaline said.

“Sorry, so what were you muttering about?”

“Drama club starts today.”

“I know. That’s where I’m headed. Wait, I thought you were interested in drama club anymore?” Frye said when he saw Rosaline walking toward the auditorium. She turned to face him.

“I’m not,” she replied, stopping to lean on the wall.

“Then why are you…”

“My parents think it would look good on college applications. Especially if I’m in the same club for two years.”

“Oh, yeah. How was all that?” Frye asked, standing in front of her. She scoffed.

“Awful. Worked with kids at some summer camp. Helped build a few houses with Habitat. And worked weekends at the soup kitchen."

“That sounds like a great way to spend your summer though. Doing stuff for the greater good and all,” Frye said.

“Yeah, but I was always doing something for someone else. My parents got me involved in all of that stuff and then went on a two week vacation. A road trip.”

“That’s harsh,” Frye said. He checked his watch. “We should probably get to the auditorium. Mr. Jacobs hates tardiness in the theater.” Rosaline shoved herself off of the wall.

“Fine,” she huffs.

“After you, m'lady.” Frye gestured in front of him. Rosaline shrugged.

“Really? ‘M’lady’? I’m not the one in a skirt.”

“You’re just jealous that I can rock this better than you,” Frye said as he sashayed his hips.

“Whatever.” She rolled her eyes. “Oh, I’m also hoping that this whole drama club thing will take my mind off of this girl that I saw over the summer,” Rosaline said as they walked down the hall.

“Oh do tell.”

“Not much to tell. She volunteered with Habitat, and I saw her several times working at the soup kitchen.”

“What’s her name?”

“Don’t know. Didn’t talk to her.”

“Wait,” Frye said. “You saw this girl several times and never had the opportunity to talk to her?”

“I always seemed to be across the room from her. And when I tried to make my way over to her something would always come up and pull me back into volunteering,” Rosaline replied.

“Well, you were kind of there to, you know, volunteer.”

“I know, but it doesn’t mean I shouldn’t have been able to make friends,” she said.

“So, what’d she look like?” Frye asked.

“Well, I first noticed her because her laugh was so bright. We were at the soup kitchen, and I was serving this long line of people—it was always busier on Saturdays. But I heard this tiny, quiet laugh floating through the air, which was strange to begin with because I had never heard anyone laughing there, so I looked up and saw her,” Rosaline began. A blush spread across her cheeks. “She was probably about my height, her blonde hair was tied up in a messy bun but it was cute, and she was carrying a pile of linens that threatened to topple over and swallow her whole, but there she was laughing, and the kids around her were laughing with her. And, Frye, her smile. God, her smile. I swear I’ve never seen a more beautiful sight.”

“Not even that time we went to that untreated lumber store and you cried?” Frye asked.

“We’re not supposed to speak of that again, but yes. She was more beautiful than that,” Ro said.

“Aww,” Frye cooed. “Someone has a little crush.” Ro hit his shoulder.

“Ow,” she said.

“Hey, that’s my line,” Frye said as they both rubbed their shoulders. “They really should fix that door.” He looked at the lopsided door that had swung open on the trophy case.

“Yeah, or the idiot who hung the door could have made sure the latch matched up before he screwed the door into place to begin with,” Ro said. “I’d only need an hour to fix this thing, but they won’t let me touch it. Said it was a gift from the Woodshop club, the Stratford Builders they call themselves.” She laughed, but it faded. She sighed. “So I’m joining this year. I’d only need two weeks to build something better.”

“Ro,” Frye said.

“The legs weren’t attached properly. It’ll fall over in a year or two. Mark my word,” Ro continued.

“Ro, relax. You’ll be gone before it collapses and causes the school’s demise.” They turned the corner. Rosaline bumped into someone sending their books flying across the hallway.

“Hey, watch where you’re going,” the girl said as she knelt down to pick up her books. Rosaline looked down and her eyes widened. She knelt beside the girl.

“L-let me h-help,” Rosaline stammered.

“Jules, it's good to see you. Have you met Rosaline?” Frye asked, watching the girls pick up papers and books.

“I don’t believe I have,” Jules replied as she looked at the other girl. “You look familiar. Do we have class together?” Rosaline looked away and picked up a book.

“I doubt it. Ro isn’t quite the same level of brainiac that you are.” Frye chuckled.

“Hey, Frye-man, how’s it hanging?”

“Oh, great. He’s back,” Frye muttered, turning around. “Not much, Ben. Yourself?”

“Glad that summer’s over, man. The ‘rents made me get a job, and it was horrible,” Ben said, throwing his arm over Frye’s shoulders. “I’m pretty sure I almost died.”

“I’m pretty sure you’re exaggerating. That’s also really insensitive.”

“I totally forgot about that. I’m so sorry. Smack me if that comes out of my mouth again,” Ben said.

“I’ll see you at the meeting, Frye,” Jules said as she took the pile of books from Rosaline. “It was nice meeting you.” She hurried off before Frye could respond.

“Gee, it’s good to see you back in your human form, Benny-boy,” Blaze said, joining the group. “How’d it feel to be a giant lobster all summer?”

“Oh, I don’t know, how was slathering sunscreen on a bunch of old grandmas?” Ben responded.

“Better than being in some lobster suit in the hot sun all day. And I’m sure those old ladies were a lot nicer than those teenagers who just want to throw their soda out of car windows at the loser dancing in a costume,” Blaze said.

“That was you, you ass,” Ben said.

“Oh yeah,” Blaze replied with a laugh.

“Guys, you know that the room under the stage is free, right? No one would ever look for you there,” Rosaline said. “Frye, can I talk to you for a minute?”

“Ew gross,” Ben commented. “I’ll see you guys later. If I’m late Mr. Jacobs will never consider me for the lead role.” He walked off toward the auditorium.

“Frye,” Rosaline said, tugging at Frye’s arm.

“Alright,” Frye replied.

“He always thinks he’ll get the lead,” Blaze chuckled, shaking his head.

“Come on,” Rosaline said desperately.

“He’ll never beat me out for it though.” Blaze quickly followed Ben to the auditorium. Frye pulled his arm from Rosaline’s grasp.

“What is wrong with you?” he asked as he rubbed his arm.

“You know her? She goes to our school? How have I never seen her before?”

“Whoa, Ro, slow down. Who?”

“The girl.”

“The girl?”

“Can you point me in the direction of the auditorium?” a young man asked before he looked down at the paper he was holding.

“It’s right over there,” Frye said, pointing down the hall. “But we were actually heading that way ourselves. We’ll walk with you.”

“I uh see the doors now, but thanks. You’d better hurry. I hear you don’t want to be late,” the man said as he walked away. Frye turned back to Rosaline.

“Who was that?” she asked.

“Not a clue. Must be a new kid,” Frye shrugged. “His bow tie was awesome though. We should get in there.” They began walking toward the double doors. “How many do you think will show up again after last year?”

“No idea, but I am not going on stage this year. That puppet thing was ridiculous.”

“But you were so good,” Frye said, opening the door to the auditorium. “I didn’t know you could sing like that.”

“And I’m definitely not singing again,” Rosaline said as they took their usual seats in the back of the auditorium. “This year I am sticking to stage crew.” She looked around at the few people who had showed up. “Well, there are several new faces.” Her eyes fell on Jules and the girl that was laughing beside her. “But it looks like Landon and Sophia decided not to come back.”

“Can you blame them?” Frye asked. The chattering around them died down as a tapping sound came over the speakers. “Especially with Richmond gone. I’m surprised Graham is here honestly.” He gestured to the other side of the audience.

“Hello?” the principal, Ms. Prince, said into the microphone. “Settle down, please. We have a lot to talk about today.”

“Why are we having a meeting so early in the year?” Wade asked. “Mr. Jacobs usually doesn’t start drama club until after Christmas.”

“I regret to say that Mr. Jacobs has decided to resign as head of the drama club,” Ms. Prince replied. There were some gasps scattered through the audience. The noise from the chatter around the auditorium grew.

“This isn’t about what happened last year, is it?” Ben asked.

“No, no. That has nothing to do with it. He just felt that it was time for some younger blood in the leadership of the drama club. Mr. Williams, will you come up here, please.” The young man from the hallway stood up from the first row and climbed the stairs to the stage. “Everyone this is Mr. Williams. He’s new and ready to share his love of theater with you all.” She gave the mic to him and whispered ‘good luck’ before she used the side stage door to exit the room.

“Hey, everyone. Like she said I’m uh Mr. Williams, and I’ll be taking over the drama club,” he chuckled. “I hear you guys had some awful luck last year.”

“No kidding,” Max said.

“Hopefully we can prevent that from happening again this year,” he replied.

“Yeah, Max, we don’t need a repeat of last year,” Blaze said, nudging him. The girl beside Jules raised her hand.

“Yes?” Mr. Williams said, pointing at her.

“What happened last year?”

“Well, I wasn’t here myself obviously, but rumor has it that someone said the name of the Scottish play in the theater,” Mr. Williams replied.

“This guy,” Blaze said, pointing at Max. “For some ungodly, unknown reason said it. Then everything went to shit.”

“Language,” Mr. Williams interjected. 

“Sorry. Anyway, everything went to crap. Most of the main cast got food poisoning the day before opening night when we all went out for a celebration dinner. Apparently the fish wasn’t cooked like it should have been or something like that,” Blaze said.

“So a lot of the stage crew went on as their understudies, leaving us with second-string actors and a shorthanded stage crew for opening night,” Ben added.

“That’s terrible. There is no such thing as a second-string actor,” Mr. Williams commented.

“Then during the middle of one of the first numbers, a set of lights fell and started a small fire backstage. Luckily, Frye-man was there and put it out before it caught the backdrop on fire,” Max said.

“Guys, it’s been over a year now. Just Frye will do,” Frye shouted to the front of the auditorium. “And then one of the larger props toppled over while it was spinning. Nearly killed Landon. Thankfully he only ended up with a broken leg. I also burned my eyebrows off.”

“Hey, you can’t blame your superstition and clumsiness on Max,” Blaze said. “If you hadn’t been burning sage and tripping over your own feet.”

“I wouldn’t have needed to burn the sage if he hadn’t said that name.”

“I had heard it was bad, but I didn’t know it was that bad,” Mr. Williams said, running a hand through his hair. “Good lord. Did you guys even make it past opening night?”

“Nope, after opening night the school discovered that they had never officially received the rights to perform it, so they cancelled it before we ran into legal troubles,” Jules replied. “I was working in the office when they got that call. Let’s just say Ms. Prince was _not_ happy with Mr. Jacobs.”

“What play were you all performing? Or is it cursed now?” he asked.

“Well, last year was a musical year, so we tried to do _The Lion King,_ ” Ben answered.

“Hey, maybe the legal issues is why Mr. Jacobs stepped down,” Blaze said.

“Oh, shut up, Blaze. It wasn’t his fault,” Frye said, getting up and walking up to the front of the room. “It’s Max’s fault. What idiot says that name in a theater.”

“Ok, um Frye was it? Take a seat. There will be no pointing fingers, but just to stay on the safe side: Rule number one of drama club is no one says the name of the Scottish play in—or in your case within a fifty mile radius of—a theater,” Mr. Williams said, pointing to Max. “Is that understood?”

“Yes, sir,” came the reply.

“Good.” He sat on the edge of the stage and let his legs swing slightly.

Wade looked at Ben.“What is this, medieval Fight Club?”

“Still wondering why we’re starting so early,” Rosaline said. Mr. Williams snapped his fingers.

“Oh, of course. I wanted to get an early start this year. The drama department funds are on the low side. And from the disaster you all just described I can see why. So, we’ll need to do some fundraising.” He slipped off the stage and landed on his feet. “And we’ll probably have repurpose old props and costumes.”

“I can help with the set,” Rosaline said, raising her hand. Mr. Williams started pacing in front of the stage.

“Well, to have a full cast and crew for the play that I’ve picked then we’ll need to get word and interest out in the club; otherwise, some of us will have to pull double duty,” he replied. “Tryouts will begin in two weeks. Next week I’ll tell you the play and we’ll discuss the meaning that we want to convey through our portrayal of it on the stage. But for your tryouts I want you to pick a piece of paper from the bucket here beside the stairs,” he added, gesturing toward the white bucket by the stage. “And start preparing. Ok, everyone come on up and pick your tryout material, and then you can leave. Meeting same time next week.”

The students filed to the front. Rosaline stood to the side as Frye walked up to the bucket. Her eyes followed Jules and the girl who had sat next to her during the meeting. “Who is that with Jules?” Frye looked around to find Jules.

“I’m not sure. I think she said that her cousin was moving here over the summer. Maybe that’s her.” He shrugged. Frye pulled a piece of paper out of the bucket. “Sweet. One of Cleopatra’s speeches.”

“Alright, let’s go,” Rosaline said.

“You didn’t pick your tryout piece,” Mr. Williams said.

“I’m just here for the stage crew,” Rosaline replied.

“Everyone must audition.” He picked up the bucket it, moving it toward her.

“I really just want to do stage crew,” Rosaline said, pushing the bucket away from her.

“Everyone. Must. Audition.”

Rosaline rolled her eyes. “Fine.” She stuck her hand into the bucket and pulled out the folded piece of paper. “Can I put this back and get another? I don’t want Juliet. If I have to do this then I should at least do something I want to do.”

“Nope. You prepare what you draw. Next,” Mr. Williams said. Max pulled out a paper.

“Awesome. A speech about a dagger,” Max said. “This MacBeth guy seems really hardcore.” Blaze hit him on the back of the head. “What?”

“Max,” he said. “Nice going.”

“It’s only the first day and you’ve already broken the first rule of drama club, again,” Mr. Williams said, head in his hand.

“Oh, come on. It’s just a myth,” Max replied.

“Food poisoning. Fire. Broken bones. Legal troubles,” Ben said, counting on his fingers. “Need I continue?”

“Shit,” Max groaned. Blaze looked at Mr. Williams expectantly.

“I’ll allow it.”

“Great, here we go again,” Frye said.. “I’ll get the sage.” He started rummaging through his backpack. Mr. Williams walked quickly toward him.

“Oh, no you won’t.”

“Don’t worry. I’ve got the rock salt,” Rosaline said, reaching into her pocket. Everyone looked at her.

“Do you just carry that around everywhere you go?” Wade asked.

“What? You thought I was walking back into this school without some sort of protection?”


End file.
